A Valentine for Ponch
by ReneyC
Summary: An answer to a story challenge for Valentines day.


_A Valentine for Ponch_

_ By ReneyC _

_All disclaimers apply, I do not own CHiPs but wish I did. Here is just a little story I did for Valentines day. This fic was in response to a Challenge on my Chips Central list. The challenge was to write a fic for Valentines day, featuring satin, water, and an embarrassing moment. So here goes my entry!_

------

Ponch walked through the house, looking around, and smiling. He was finally free! Josie's nieces and Nephews finally went home, in fact, she was outside saying goodbye one last time.  
He eased himself down into the easy chair and sighed heavily. ' Thank God they finally went home' he thought to himself. And not a moment too soon! Ponch grinned as he realized the date. Tomorrow was Valentines day!

Josie came back into the house, sighing heavily. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, her head bowed for a moment.

"Come over here Josie" Ponch said patting the easy chair.  
She walked over to him, and he gently pulled her into his lap.

"Alone at last huh"

"Mmm" She said as she leaned down on his shoulder.

He held her close and cuddled her for a moment. And quickly realized she had fallen asleep.  
He sat up gently and stood. He then as gently as possible carried her to their room, and laid her down. He covered her and tiptoed out of the room.

She was exhausted he knew. The damn kids had run them both ragged, but Josie most of all, it was she, they came to in the middle of the night when they couldn't sleep. He sat pondering for a moment, and decided what he was going to do for her.

He made a few phone calls, and then went up to bed to join her. Stretching out beside her, he told himself he would only take an hour's nap, as they had work that night, they had agreed to work so they would have time on Valentines' day off.

Ponch set his alarm just in case.

The next sound he heard was his alarm going off three hours later.

They both dashed out of bed and showered in record time. They went to work as normal, both regretting the extra shift. Ponch grumbled to himself, he missed Jon when he had to do these lonely shifts. Especially at night. Thinking about Jon was no good at all for him. Jon had just proposed to his girlfriend, Jess on Christmas Eve. Ponch could admit to himself he was a little jealous, Jon would soon have a wife, and then kids would follow.

That was precisely why however, he was not asking Josie to marry him right away. In no way was he ready for kids after the crap he just went though with Josie's family since October. He just wanted some alone time with his lady. And a chance for a little R&R. Ponch grinned then, thinking of the kind of R&R he wanted!

Later on toward the middle of his shift, Ponch got a call for a possible drunk driver. He sped his motor up just as it began to rain. "Great, rain" he thought to himself as he felt his motor slip a little. Gritting his teeth he accelerated, called in to respond and proceeded to the site.

Josie answered in moments after him, she should be joining the chase shortly.

Ponch noticed the lights up ahead most likely about the time the driver had as well, it was too later for either of them.

The car skidded off the road and into the water. Ponch skidded as well, his motor almost sliding out from under him. Thanks to years of experience he was able to control the slide. He landed nearly in the water, he took a few seconds to get oriented. There was an eighteen wheeler that had jackknifed ahead, and had spilled oil. There were other CHP officers, LAPD officers and paramedics on the scene.

The driver did not come up. Ponch took his belt and boots off and dove into the water to search for him.

At that point Josie had gotten close enough to see what had happened so she parked her motor just on the outside of the spill and dashed over to the edge where the car went down.  
Ponch was not coming up. By this time they were noticed, and several people were headed their way. Josie took off her boots and belt as well, and dove in after them.

The water was black, it was dark, she could not tell up from down for a moment. Blessedly, someone realized and shined a spotlight into the water.

She felt as if her lungs would explode, where was Frank?  
She surfaced for a moment took a deep breath and dove down. This time at the other side of the car. She finally saw him. He was trying desperately to get the driver out of the car.  
They both swam up and someone handed her a crowbar. They dove down again, and broke the window, depressurizing the cabin of the car.

Ponch grabbed the person inside, but they gestured wildly, Josie realized why... There was a child in the back seat who was not moving... Ponch brought the person up and Josie did the only thing she could she dove into the car through the broken window, and grabbed the car seat with the child strapped in. She surfaced and handed the child over to the paramedic waiting by the bank, and Ponch helped her out of the water.

All of them raced to the side of the child.

The paramedics were working feverishly, until finally a little weak cough was heard.  
Josie sagged against Ponch with relief.

"Frank, I didn't see you come up... I thought... You were..." Josie said still a little out of breath.

"Jo, I'm ok. Are you ok"

"Yeah Frank. Just a little shaky myself here."

" Phew! Glad the kid is ok, where's the driver Fritz?" Ponch asked as he looked over to his coworker.

"She's over there, with the kid. She said the kid had a bad fever and she was swerving trying to keep an eye on him and drive. She was on the way to the free clinic because she couldn't afford a hospital emergency room visit"

At that point one of the paramedics came over with blankets for them. "Here ya go guys. Thanks for saving them. Made our jobs easier"

"Very funny Mike, thanks for the blankets man" Ponch said flashing his million dollar smile.

They walked toward the ambulance to check on the child, once they got into more light Ponch froze in his tracks. "Josie! Look at your arm"

Josie looked down and noticed blood flowing down her arm. "Oh! I didn't even notice that"  
Mike opened the door and sat her on the step. "Let me take a look at that arm ok"  
He eased her torn sleeve up and saw the damage. "Looks like a flesh wound is all, I can patch it up if you want me to"

"Thanks Mike!" Josie said with a smile.

"Um.. I need you to remove the shirt Josie, I see you have a shirt underneath because its cooler out tonight right"

"Yeah I can do that." Josie said, as she unbuttoned her uniform top with one hand.

Mike helped her out of her torn shirt, and then turned red.

Josie usually wore the uniform top with a tee shirt underneath when it was cooler out, under that was her standard athletic bra. Ponch groaned when he noticed what Mike was looking at.

White tees become almost transparent when they are wet. You can see everything. What was Josie wearing? A red satin and lace bra was what.

She noticed where Mike's eyes were, and then followed Ponch's "What"

She looked down and she blushed almost a shade to match her bra.

Ponch held a blanket in front of her to protect her modesty. Quietly she said "I am so embarrassed Frank. I forgot I had this on... Happy Valentines Day"

_End._


End file.
